DMR-19 Forbidden Dokindam X Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 19th DMR booster pack in the OCG, DMR-19 Forbidden Dokindam X. dmr19-fl1a.jpg|Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ - FL1a/FL1 dmr19-fl1a㊙.jpg|Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ - FL1a㊙/FL1 (Secret Rare) dmr19-fl1b.jpg|Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden - FL1b/FL1 dmr19-fl1b㊙.jpg|Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden - FL1b㊙/FL1 (Secret Rare) dmr19-l1.jpg|G.O.D., Extreme Invasion - L1/L2 dmr19-l1㊙1.jpg|G.O.D., Extreme Invasion - L1㊙1/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr19-l1㊙2.jpg|G.O.D., Extreme Invasion - L1㊙2/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr19-l1㊙3.jpg|G.O.D., Extreme Invasion - L1㊙3/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr19-l2.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon - L2/L2 dmr19-l2㊙1.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon - L2㊙1/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr19-l2㊙2.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon - L2㊙2/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr19-l2㊙3.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon - L2㊙3/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr19-s1.jpg|Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon - S1/S9 dmr19-s2.jpg|Faceless, Invader - S2/S9 dmr19-s3.jpg|Adamski, S-Rank Space - S3/S9 dmr19-s4.jpg|Completely Unidentified - S4/S9 dmr19-s5.jpg|Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie - S5/S9 dmr19-s6.jpg|Kill the Live, Revolution Demon Dragon - S6/S9 dmr19-s7.jpg|Sonic Boom, Sonic - S7/S9 dmr19-s8.jpg|Gyogyoras, Traitorous Revolutionkind - S8/S9 dmr19-s9.jpg|Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe - S9/S9 dmr19-1.jpg|Kaiserbarra, War Dragon Elemental - 1/87 dmr19-2.jpg|Starry Sky, Revolution Dragon - 2/87 dmr19-3.jpg|Plasma, Revolution Dragon Formula - 3/87 dmr19-4.jpg|Shuff, Eureka - 4/87 dmr19-5.jpg|Duenyan Emperor - 5/87 dmr19-6.jpg|Gabute, Revolution Dragon - 6/87 dmr19-7.jpg|Glenmalt, Explosive Revolution - 7/87 dmr19-8.jpg|Redzone Neo, Supersonic - 8/87 dmr19-9.jpg|Gyogyou, Revolutionkind - 9/87 dmr19-10.jpg|Kinkong, Beast Army - 10/87 dmr19-11.jpg|Naraga Maagura, Three Kingdoms - 11/87 dmr19-12.jpg|Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental - 12/87 dmr19-13.jpg|Ultimate Gate - 13/87 dmr19-14.jpg|Gachanko Gachisky - 14/87 dmr19-15.jpg|Cyber P Goobie - 15/87 dmr19-16.jpg|Landhead, Invader - 16/87 dmr19-17.jpg|Dead Dollar, S-Rank Zombie - 17/87 dmr19-18.jpg|Dead Guerrilla, S-Rank Zombie - 18/87 dmr19-19.jpg|Sidelan, Supersonic - 19/87 dmr19-20.jpg|Eagle Batocchi - 20/87 dmr19-21.jpg|Dogiragon Slash - 21/87 dmr19-22.jpg|Cattonfa, Beast Army - 22/87 dmr19-23.jpg|Fufuwamoke Shroom - 23/87 dmr19-24.jpg|Boulder of Revolution - 24/87 dmr19-25.jpg|Gio, Super Seven Extremes - 25/87 dmr19-26.jpg|Di, Seven Extremes - 26/87 dmr19-27.jpg|Kokeshieru, Invader - 27/87 dmr19-28.jpg|Pikkesu, Agitate Wings - 28/87 dmr19-29.jpg|Scale of Offense and Defense - 29/87 dmr19-30.jpg|Station, Space - 30/87 dmr19-31.jpg|H Senbon - 31/87 dmr19-32.jpg|Rocket Man, Space - 32/87 dmr19-33.jpg|The Dandy, Aqua Agitator - 33/87 dmr19-34.jpg|Scale of Gold and Binding - 34/87 dmr19-35.jpg|Raiboddo, Rear Warfare Demon Dragon - 35/87 dmr19-36.jpg|Coffin, Zombie - 36/87 dmr19-37.jpg|Sonomanma, Dark Armor - 37/87 dmr19-38.jpg|Sutenyanko - 38/87 dmr19-39.jpg|Scale of Life and Death - 39/87 dmr19-40.jpg|Venom Charger - 40/87 dmr19-41.jpg|Mega Shock Dragon - 41/87 dmr19-42.jpg|Baran, Explosive Agitator - 42/87 dmr19-43.jpg|Trooper, Forbidden U - 43/87 dmr19-44.jpg|Flaming Bocchi - 44/87 dmr19-45.jpg|Side, Sonic - 45/87 dmr19-46.jpg|Scale of Bravery and Love - 46/87 dmr19-47.jpg|Flint, Agitate Style - 47/87 dmr19-48.jpg|Gyou, Growthkind - 48/87 dmr19-49.jpg|Sanmoth, Tribe - 49/87 dmr19-50.jpg|Trio, Tribe - 50/87 dmr19-51.jpg|Scale of Net and Axe - 51/87 dmr19-52.jpg|Meditas, New Year Ball - 52/87 dmr19-53.jpg|Rose Da Capo, Revolution Dragon Elemental - 53/87 dmr19-54.jpg|Lezosta, Brilliant Ball - 54/87 dmr19-55.jpg|Baronarde, Glorious Wings - 55/87 dmr19-56.jpg|Rurero, Proof Technique Ball - 56/87 dmr19-57.jpg|De Baula Charger - 57/87 dmr19-58.jpg|Fake Out Flash - 58/87 dmr19-59.jpg|Drone, Space - 59/87 dmr19-60.jpg|K Rage - 60/87 dmr19-61.jpg|Gachanko, Minirobo No.3 - 61/87 dmr19-62.jpg|Birdman, Aqua Agitator - 62/87 dmr19-63.jpg|K Rimi - 63/87 dmr19-64.jpg|T Anago - 64/87 dmr19-65.jpg|Surf Spiral - 65/87 dmr19-66.jpg|Dead, Zombie - 66/87 dmr19-67.jpg|Torikama Trigger - 67/87 dmr19-68.jpg|Gyagyan, Dark Armor - 68/87 dmr19-69.jpg|The Live, Dark Armor - 69/87 dmr19-70.jpg|Bonedance, Invader - 70/87 dmr19-71.jpg|Sendou Nyanko - 71/87 dmr19-72.jpg|Nyanko Hand of Hell - 72/87 dmr19-73.jpg|Propeller Polka - 73/87 dmr19-74.jpg|Marmo, Forbidden C - 74/87 dmr19-75.jpg|Carat Agecchi - 75/87 dmr19-76.jpg|Ira, Explosive Agitator - 76/87 dmr19-77.jpg|Speed, Sonic - 77/87 dmr19-78.jpg|Sonic Slap - 78/87 dmr19-79.jpg|Dash Charger - 79/87 dmr19-80.jpg|Phenecdra, Founderkind - 80/87 dmr19-81.jpg|Pentagon, Penguinkind - 81/87 dmr19-82.jpg|Big Big, Snow Faerie - 82/87 dmr19-83.jpg|Peach Princess, Fearless Faerie - 83/87 dmr19-84.jpg|Uruse, Agitate Style - 84/87 dmr19-85.jpg|Saepoyo, Snow Faerie - 85/87 dmr19-86.jpg|Dreaming Moon Knife - 86/87 dmr19-87.jpg|Chakechake Trap - 87/87 dmr19-fl1a.jpg|Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ FL1a/FL1 dmr19-fl1a㊙.jpg|Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ FL1a㊙/FL1 (Secret Rare) dmr19-fl1b.jpg|Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden FL1b/FL1 dmr19-fl1b㊙.jpg|Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden FL1b㊙/FL1 (Secret Rare) dmr19-l1.jpg|G.O.D., Extreme Invasion L1/L2 dmr19-l1㊙1.jpg|G.O.D., Extreme Invasion L1㊙1/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr19-l1㊙2.jpg|G.O.D., Extreme Invasion L1㊙2/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr19-l1㊙3.jpg|G.O.D., Extreme Invasion L1㊙3/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr19-l2.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon L2/L2 dmr19-l2㊙1.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon L2㊙1/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr19-l2㊙2.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon L2㊙2/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr19-l2㊙3.jpg|Bolshack Dogiragon L2㊙3/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr19-s1.jpg|Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon S1/S9 dmr19-s2.jpg|Faceless, Invader S2/S9 dmr19-s3.jpg|Adamski, S-Rank Space S3/S9 dmr19-s4.jpg|Completely Unidentified S4/S9 dmr19-s5.jpg|Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie S5/S9 dmr19-s6.jpg|Kill the Live, Revolution Demon Dragon S6/S9 dmr19-s7.jpg|Sonic Boom, Sonic S7/S9 dmr19-s8.jpg|Gyogyoras, Traitorous Revolutionkind S8/S9 dmr19-s9.jpg|Sanmadd, S-Rank Tribe S9/S9 dmr19-1.jpg|Kaiserbarra, War Dragon Elemental 1/87 dmr19-2.jpg|Starry Sky, Revolution Dragon 2/87 dmr19-3.jpg|Plasma, Revolution Dragon Formula 3/87 dmr19-4.jpg|Shuff, Eureka 4/87 dmr19-5.jpg|Duenyan Emperor 5/87 dmr19-6.jpg|Gabute, Revolution Dragon 6/87 dmr19-7.jpg|Glenmalt, Explosive Revolution 7/87 dmr19-8.jpg|Redzone Neo, Supersonic 8/87 dmr19-9.jpg|Gyogyou, Revolutionkind 9/87 dmr19-10.jpg|Kinkong, Beast Army 10/87 dmr19-11.jpg|Naraga Maagura, Three Kingdoms 11/87 dmr19-12.jpg|Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental 12/87 dmr19-13.jpg|Ultimate Gate 13/87 dmr19-14.jpg|Gachanko Gachisky 14/87 dmr19-15.jpg|Cyber P Goobie 15/87 dmr19-16.jpg|Landhead, Invader 16/87 dmr19-17.jpg|Dead Dollar, S-Rank Zombie 17/87 dmr19-18.jpg|Dead Guerrilla, S-Rank Zombie 18/87 dmr19-19.jpg|Sidelan, Supersonic 19/87 dmr19-20.jpg|Eagle Batocchi 20/87 dmr19-21.jpg|Dogiragon Slash 21/87 dmr19-22.jpg|Cattonfa, Beast Army 22/87 dmr19-23.jpg|Fufuwamoke Shroom 23/87 dmr19-24.jpg|Boulder of Revolution 24/87 dmr19-25.jpg|Gio, Super Seven Extremes 25/87 dmr19-26.jpg|Di, Seven Extremes 26/87 dmr19-27.jpg|Kokeshieru, Invader 27/87 dmr19-28.jpg|Pikkesu, Agitate Wings 28/87 dmr19-29.jpg|Scale of Offense and Defense 29/87 dmr19-30.jpg|Station, Space 30/87 dmr19-31.jpg|H Senbon 31/87 dmr19-32.jpg|Rocket Man, Space 32/87 dmr19-33.jpg|The Dandy, Aqua Agitator 33/87 dmr19-34.jpg|Scale of Gold and Binding 34/87 dmr19-35.jpg|Raiboddo, Rear Warfare Demon Dragon 35/87 dmr19-36.jpg|Coffin, Zombie 36/87 dmr19-37.jpg|Sonomanma, Dark Armor 37/87 dmr19-38.jpg|Sutenyanko 38/87 dmr19-39.jpg|Scale of Life and Death 39/87 dmr19-40.jpg|Venom Charger 40/87 dmr19-41.jpg|Mega Shock Dragon 41/87 dmr19-42.jpg|Baran, Explosive Agitator 42/87 dmr19-43.jpg|Trooper, Forbidden U 43/87 dmr19-44.jpg|Flaming Bocchi 44/87 dmr19-45.jpg|Side, Sonic 45/87 dmr19-46.jpg|Scale of Bravery and Love 46/87 dmr19-47.jpg|Flint, Agitate Style 47/87 dmr19-48.jpg|Gyou, Growthkind 48/87 dmr19-49.jpg|Sanmoth, Tribe 49/87 dmr19-50.jpg|Trio, Tribe 50/87 dmr19-51.jpg|Scale of Net and Axe 51/87 dmr19-52.jpg|Meditas, New Year Ball 52/87 dmr19-53.jpg|Rose Da Capo, Revolution Dragon Elemental 53/87 dmr19-54.jpg|Lezosta, Brilliant Ball 54/87 dmr19-55.jpg|Baronarde, Glorious Wings 55/87 dmr19-56.jpg|Rurero, Proof Technique Ball 56/87 dmr19-57.jpg|De Baula Charger 57/87 dmr19-58.jpg|Fake Out Flash 58/87 dmr19-59.jpg|Drone, Space 59/87 dmr19-60.jpg|K Rage 60/87 dmr19-61.jpg|Gachanko, Minirobo No.3 61/87 dmr19-62.jpg|Birdman, Aqua Agitator 62/87 dmr19-63.jpg|K Rimi 63/87 dmr19-64.jpg|T Anago 64/87 dmr19-65.jpg|Surf Spiral 65/87 dmr19-66.jpg|Dead, Zombie 66/87 dmr19-67.jpg|Torikama Trigger 67/87 dmr19-68.jpg|Gyagyan, Dark Armor 68/87 dmr19-69.jpg|The Live, Dark Armor 69/87 dmr19-70.jpg|Bonedance, Invader 70/87 dmr19-71.jpg|Sendou Nyanko 71/87 dmr19-72.jpg|Nyanko Hand of Hell 72/87 dmr19-73.jpg|Propeller Polka 73/87 dmr19-74.jpg|Marmo, Forbidden C 74/87 dmr19-75.jpg|Carat Agecchi 75/87 dmr19-76.jpg|Ira, Explosive Agitator 76/87 dmr19-77.jpg|Speed, Sonic 77/87 dmr19-78.jpg|Sonic Slap 78/87 dmr19-79.jpg|Dash Charger 79/87 dmr19-80.jpg|Phenecdra, Founderkind 80/87 dmr19-81.jpg|Pentagon, Penguinkind 81/87 dmr19-82.jpg|Big Big, Snow Faerie 82/87 dmr19-83.jpg|Peach Princess, Fearless Faerie 83/87 dmr19-84.jpg|Uruse, Agitate Style 84/87 dmr19-85.jpg|Saepoyo, Snow Faerie 85/87 dmr19-86.jpg|Dreaming Moon Knife 86/87 dmr19-87.jpg|Chakechake Trap 87/87 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries